


Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), No Smut, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur knows Tommy isn't supposed to be dead. Not now.ORWilbur finds Tommyinnit in the afterlife and has to convince Tommy to go back.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter for right now. Sorry :(

Wilbur was in Lmanberg when he saw Tommy again, but it wasn't the Tommy he last saw. Here's the thing with the afterlife, you come into the place not the form you were in when you died but when you had the best memories. When Tommy was in the afterlife his form was when he was 7. Small but loud. Phil would say that he was always the loudest in the family even at the age of 5. 

"Tommy?" Wilbur thought it was just his mind tricking him. How would Tommy die? Dream was in prison so no one could hurt him, right? 

"Wilby?" Tommy said, his voice was weak and morse. He sounded confused and scared at the same time. 

Wilbur ran over to Tommy and bent down at Tommys level and hugged him. Tommy after a few seconds hugged him back, Tommys eyes were dull and not bright as they used to be. So many thoughts were in Wilbur's head. Did dream escape? Did Tubbo betray Tommy? What no? Tubbo wouldn't. Right? Wilbur knew one fact. Tommy wasn't supposed to be here. It wasn't his time. 

Wilbur let go of Tommy and Tommy did the same. "Tommy, it's not your time, you aren't supposed to be here…" Wilbur said as calm as he could. 

“but- I'm safe" Tommy tried to argue back quietly. It was never normal for Tommy to be quiet. 

"Tommy, I wish you could stay here but you need to go back." Wilbur said, putting his hand on Tommys shoulder. Wilbur's eyes were watering but Wilbur had to be the big brother he wasn't before.

"Why? please I just want to rest." Tommy desperately said, his eyes clouded with tears. 

Wilbur's heart broke. He wants Tommy to stay so bad, to free Tommy from all of this suffering. “Toms, you need to go back, please. I promise you we will see eachother again, just not right now." 

"Y-you promise?" Tommy stuttered out. 

"I promise." Wilbur said. he will see Tommy again. 

Wilbur hugged Tommy as Tommy faded away back into the mortal realm, he needed to get back there, he needed to save Tommy, he needed to be a big brother. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy woke up from the dead. Literally. He sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He looked around, he was still in the lava surrounded prison with his abuser. Tommy panicked. 

"No no no no." Tommy repeated to himself with his hands on his head. "I'm supposed to be dead, I wanna be dead, I shouldn't of came back-" 

"You thought you could just leave into the afterlife and I stay here, alone Tommy?" Dream said walking around Tommy in the cell, mocking him. 

"Please I need you Wilby…" Tommy mumbled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur looked everywhere in the afterlife. He looked through Lmanberg, Pogtopia, everywhere and he found nothing. He was defeated. He sat down at the entrance of Lmanberg and cried. He cried and cried. He promised Tommy. He promised Tommy that he would see him again. He needed to make Tommy happy again, to bring back that chaotic gremlin energy Wilbur loved and remembered dearly. He realized something. He forgot to check somewhere. Dreams old base. The one in the small cliff where Tommy found by doing a small glitch with Tubbo. Wilbur quickly rushed into the abandoned base and looked through every chest. When he came to the last chest, it had nothing in it besides a book… 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
